1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a waterproof electrical connector and method for making the same, and more particularly to a waterproof electrical connector having better waterproof function.
2. Description of Related Arts
Universal Serial Bus (USB) innerfaces are widely used in various electronic devices. In recent years, a micro USB innerface is introduced to meet miniaturization requirement of electronic devices. Japan Patent No. 4875130 discloses an electrical connector comprising a metallic shell, a plurality of terminals received in the metallic shell and an insulative housing insert-molded with the metallic shell and the terminals. The metallic shell defines a passageway for inserting a mating connector. The insulative housing comprises a base portion, a tongue portion extending from the base portion and forwardly into the passageway of the metallic shell, and a cover portion extending forwardly from end edges of the base portion for covering the metallic shell by insert-molding. Each terminal includes a contact portion retained in the tongue portion and exposed out of the tongue portion. A method for making the electrical connector comprises steps of: firstly, inserting a first mold in the passageway along an insertion direction and resisting the first mold against one end of the contact poirtion for fixing the terminal Secondly, inserting a second mold in the passageway along an extraction direction opposite to the insertion direction and resisting the second mold against another end of the contact portion for fixing the terminal. Thirdly, forming the insulative housing with the metallic shell and the terminals by insert-molding. However, the electrical connector has poor waterproof/sealing effect, and the insulative housing will easily splinner or crack at a rear end of the tongue portion.
A waterproof electrical connector and method for making the same, the waterproof electrical connector has better waterproof/sealing effect and easily to be made.